Acorn-class destroyer
|Class after= |Subclasses= |Cost= |Built range=1910–1911 |In service range= |In commission range=1910–1921 |Total ships building= |Total ships planned= |Total ships completed=20 |Total ships cancelled= |Total ships active= |Total ships laid up= |Total ships lost=3 |Total ships retired= |Total ships preserved= }} |module2= |Ship beam= |Ship draught= – |Ship propulsion=Oil-fired boilers 3 shaft steam turbines |Ship speed= |Ship range= 170 tons oil |Ship complement=72 |Ship armament=2 × BL L/40 Mark VIII guns, mounting P Mark V 2 × QF 12 pdr 12 cwt Mark I mounting P Mark I 2 × torpedo tubes }} }} :For the World War II H-class destroyers, see H class destroyer (1937) The Acorn class (officially redesignated the H class in 1913) was a class of twenty destroyers of the Royal Navy all built under the 1909-1910 Programme, and completed between 1910 and 1911. The Acorns served during World War I. After the coal-burning ''Beagle'' or G class of 1909, the Acorns marked a return to oil-firing as pioneered in the Tribal or F class of 1905 and of 1907. This change allowed a generally smaller vessel than the Beagles even with an increase in armament. The Acorns were, as with previous classes, built to designs by their individual builders, but had a more-or-less uniform appearance, with three funnels, a tall, thin fore funnel, a short, thick central and a short narrow after stack. They had two 4-inch guns on the fo'c'sle - which was higher than that of the Beagles, negating the need for a raised bandstand - and on the quarterdeck. The 12-pounder guns were amidships, on the beams between the first two funnels, and the torpedo tubes were aft of the funnels, mounted singly with a searchlight position between them. Three ships were lost in wartime service. Ships * — built by John Brown and Company, Clydebank, launched 1 July 1910, sold for breaking up 29 November 1921. * — built by John Brown and Company, Clydebank, launched 29 August 1910, sold for breaking up 9 May 1921. * — built by John Brown and Company, Clydebank, launched 20 September 1910, sold for breaking up 15 November 1921. * — built by Fairfield Shipbuilding & Engineering Company, Govan, launched 2 June 1910, sold for breaking up 15 November 1921. * — built by Fairfield Shipbuilding & Engineering Company, Govan, launched 23 June 1910, torpedoed and sunk by Austrian U-boat in the Mediterranean 6 August 1918. * — built by Fairfield Shipbuilding & Engineering Company, Govan, launched 12 July 1910, wrecked in fog on Start Point, Sanday, Orkney on the night of 18–19 February 1915. * — built by A. & J. Inglis, Pointhouse, Glasgow, launched 25 April 1911, sold for breaking up 4 November 1921. * — built by Swan Hunter & Wigham Richardson, Wallsend, launched 6 September 1910, sold for breaking up February 1920 at Malta. * — built by John I. Thornycroft & Company, Woolston, launched 23 August 1910, sold for breaking up 9 May 1921. * — built by John I. Thornycroft & Company, Woolston, launched 4 October 1910, sold for breaking up 9 May 1921. * — built by John I. Thornycroft & Company, Woolston, launched 15 December 1910, sold for breaking up 21 August 1920 at Malta. * — built by John I. Thornycroft & Company, Woolston, launched 2 February 1911, loaned to Imperial Japanese Navy from June 1917 to 1918 as Sendan, sold for breaking up 1 December 1921. * — built by R. W. Hawthorn Leslie & Company, Hebburn, launched 9 August 1910, loaned to Imperial Japanese Navy from June 1917 to 1918 as Kanran, sold for breaking up 26 November 1921. * — built by R. W. Hawthorn Leslie & Company, Hebburn, launched 6 September 1910, sold for breaking up 1 December 1921. * — built by R. W. Hawthorn Leslie & Company, Hebburn, launched 31 January 1911, sold for breaking up 9 May 1921. * — built by J. Samuel White & Company, Cowes, launched 24 June 1910, sold for breaking up 9 May 1921. * — built by J. Samuel White & Company, Cowes, launched 22 August 1910, sold for breaking up 9 May 1921. * — built by J. Samuel White & Company, Cowes, launched 4 November 1910, sold for breaking up 9 May 1921. * — built by William Denny & Brothers, Dumbarton, launched 18 January 1911, sold for breaking up 9 May 1921. * — built by William Denny & Brothers, Dumbarton, launched 29 October 1910, torpedoed and sunk by German U-boat UC.38 off Gaza, Palestine 11 November 1917. , 27 October 1914]] References *''Destroyers of the Royal Navy, 1893-1981'', Maurice Cocker, 1983, Ian Allan ISBN 0-7110-1075-7 Category:Destroyer classes Category:Acorn-class destroyers